According to some estimates, more than 30 billion devices will be capable of being connected by 2020. These devices may include sensor devices, automotive devices, wearable devices, computing devices, and the like. The devices may be configurable to communicate with one or more other devices, such as to collectively perform one or more tasks, e.g. on behalf of a user and/or an application. The devices may each be assigned a 48-bit MAC address, such as at the time of manufacture, to facilitate communications between the devices.